


Все еще скучаю по тебе

by KisVani



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: "Хочешь спойлер? Ничего не исправить"





	Все еще скучаю по тебе

Среди всех записей, которые Нора принесла в их время и которые удалось расшифровать, была одна особенная. Не связанная ни со спидфорсом, ни с прошедшими событиями, ни с разработками, вникнуть в суть которых никто в СТАР Лабс не мог.

Но одна-единственная запись была личной.

— Как дела? — спрашивала на ней Нора, ее голос звучал смущенно.

Почти так же, как в тот момент, когда она сказала Барри и Айрис, что она их дочь.

Во что все еще было трудно поверить, но генетическая экспертиза все подтвердила.

На ее вопрос на записи отвечал второй голос, мужской.

— Как и всегда, — говорил кто-то и хмыкал, а потом добавлял: — Все еще скучаю по тебе.

Барри не раз и не два замечал, что Нора слушает эту запись.

— Это кто-то важный для тебя? — спросил он как-то раз.

— Да, — ответила Нора.

— Твой… парень? — уточнил Барри, чувствуя себя безумно неловко, будто мало ему было того, что он говорил со своей взрослой дочерью.

— Он старше меня на двенадцать лет, — покачала головой Нора, — то есть… не знаю. Я бы хотела. Могло это быть или нет, но я не решалась… и я не знаю, что он ко мне чувствует на самом деле. И больше никогда не узнаю.

Барри почесал в затылке.

— Может, и узнаешь, — предположил он, — вернешься в свое время и сразу…

Нора опустила голову и поджала губы. А потом неожиданно спросила:

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, как сложилась бы жизнь Сары Диггл? 

— Кого? — не понял Барри и сразу пожалел, что спросил быстрее, чем подумал. — То есть да, дочь Диггла, которая была у него до Флэшпойнта. Точно.

— Ну, Данте Рамона ты должен помнить, — добавила Нора. 

— Точно… А при чем тут это?

Нора обхватила себя руками, покосилась на компьютер, на открытое окно с аудиофайлом.

— А если бы после Флэшпойнта кто-то не исчез… но перестал тебя узнавать? — спросила Нора, не глядя в лицо Барри.

— Кто-то, как Айрис? — уточнил Барри.

— Как Айрис. Или дедушка Джо. Или… — она глубоко вздохнула. — Оливер.

— Я… не знаю, — ответил Барри. — Это было бы непросто. И, наверное, больно. Но ты же еще не знаешь, вдруг он тебя не забыл?

Нора коротко рассмеялась.

— Понимаешь, он уже забыл.

— В смысле? — уточнил Барри. — Ты же не возвращалась в будущее.

— Я уже путешествовала раньше, — ответила Нора. — А потом пыталась все исправить. Хочешь спойлер? Ничего не исправить.

И, сказав это, она опять надела наушники и запустила аудиозапись.


End file.
